SILLY SONGS WITH BEASTBOY
by xynare
Summary: I love silly song with larry and I love teen titans so why not put them together!If you don't know about silly songs with Larry shame on you but read anywayz I bet it will make you smile :
1. Super Speical Ultra Blah Blah Blah 2

**_Okay Super Special Ultra Blah Blah Blah #two Okay I actually posted a plot but until I get the chance to redo the other chapters they will sorta have to stay the way they are but I am sorta changing them so they won't be in script form and so they fit in with the plot... but the words will probably be the same... This is just a warning... _**

_Thanks, Smile Jesus Loves You,  
Kiwi's Angel_


	2. The plot chapter

_**Okay This is the plot chapter dundundun yes kiwi's angel is finally inspired enough to write again and guess who it's all thanks to ding ding ding that's right it's all you faithful reviews... thank you oh soo much anyway on to the plot... what is a plot anyway what does it consist of this plot of which you speak... okay a little off track but if you're curious then read on to see what my little plotty-watty consists of...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: sniff must I? It's quite obvious that I really own everything... Tomatoe puffs above my head OKAY OKAY IT'S NOT MINE NOT MINE...it's big Ideas and who ever owns the titans... b4k4...**_

"This time we join larry... wait where is larry" The camera pans around the set of veggie tales revealing an empty counter... (we all know that's where most of the veggie tales starts... admit it)"That's funny they were just getting mail when I left for donuts"

The announcer walks out onto screen and for the first time we meet the mystery voice... this 'voice' came from a fat old bald man in a plad shirt (not what you were expecting eh?) "Well where are they"

The old man leaned against the side of the cabinet...(you didn't expect him to be their size did you? HE's a man for goodness sake) He sighed and just as he did you could faintly hear a yelling from inside one of the counter drawers.

He glancing cautiously down at the offending drawer. Moving suprisingly quickly for an old foggie with no hair, he yanked open the drawer only to find a gagged and bound Larry surrounded by tons of extremly sharp objects mostly consisting of knifes...

"HHMGLP" Eyes wide the old man who we shall call Hurburt because the name Bob has already been taken... yup that and I'm tired of writing old foggie, ungagged (if that's how it's supposed to be put)  
Larry.

"Oh, No! OH, NO! Oh, No! They took everyone they're all gone"  
Larry bounces around the set trying to convey his message quickly

"Hold on, They're gone!" (hey that rhymed! I should make a song with those words in it cause I know they rhyme ...okay I'm off track again aren't I...)

Glancing around Larry only had on thing to say "Well they aren't here are they..."

Ignoring Larry's latest comment Hurburt continued " soo who took them?"

"These weird ninja guys... we gotta go save 'em!"(Down with ninjas) Larry exclaimed finally getting his point across.

"Wait, we can't just leave!"

"You're right we need help..." Larry glances to his left, then to his right.

"Wait I know these guys who you could call, they're called the Teen Titans. We can sta-" Hurburt didn't finish because Larry interupted.

"That's great I'll go call them and they can stay here and do the show while we go rescue our friends! Got it, I'll go Now" and with out letting Hurburt say another word he jumped down into a basket thingy and whent down to where let's say they keep the stuff for the crew...including the phones... Yep lets go with that...

"NO WAIT! No we should stay here and they should go fight the ninjas and save everyone... he's not coming back... oh well I could deal with a little fighting..."

Down Below

"Hey yeah this is Larry the cucomber and I have an assighnment for you" Larry said as the Titans commander Robin answered the Phone (The phone is standing still in the air you know they don't have hands but the cord is twisting as if someone is really nervious...)

"Um" Said Robin from the other end "We really don't do private jobs"

Larry glared at the phone "we'll pay you"

Thinking about it Robin quickly answered yes (how do you expect them to live off of the city do you... yeah right)

"Okay here's the rundown..." Larry said quickly and quietly into the phone...

What will happen next! Will the real veggie tale ever get back? What do the titans have to do? Why is the old mans name Hurburt elmo is way cuter? all these questoins and more will be answered on the next SILLY SONGS WITH BEASTBOY!

_** Okay soo how did you like it? It wasn't that bad was it? any Flames (how did I ever call them Burners I was soo young and naive) will be excepted as long as they are, how shall I put it, constructive. Anyway plz don't burn me at the stake (I like steak.. it's soo good and juicy and wow I think I'm doing it again rambling on about things that have nothing to do with the subject and I really need to quit that... it's a bad habit sorta like biting your nails... shoot here I go again...)for not updating in like forever I was in a creative slump.**_

_Anywayz Smile Jesus loves you, Kiwi's Angel :)_


	3. The Water Buffalo Song

hey this Kiwi and most likely I'm the only one who's thought about putting veggie tales together with Teen Titans Well actually it's the Veggie tales Silly Songs With Larry but anyway let's start. Oh yes I own nothing! Oh yes if you'd already had this story just review and I'll stop. :) Now it's Time For: SILLY SONGS WITH BEASTBOY Raven: And now it's time for silly songs with Beastboy the part of the show where Beastboy comes out and sings a silly song so without further a due silly song with Beastboy Beastboy walks on stage with a farm background. Beastboy: The Water Buffalo Song  
  
Everybody's got a water buffalo. Yours is fast but mine is slow. Oh, where'd we get them I don't know But everybody's got water buffalo- ooooooooooo  
  
I took my buffalo to the store got his head stuck in the door. Spilled some lima beans on the floor. oh, everybody's got a....  
  
Starfire flies on stage her eyes glowing. Starfire: Stop it! Stop! Stop right this instant! what do you think you're doing? You can not say everyone's got a buffalo of water when everyone does not have a buffalo of water ! We're going to get letters saying " where's my buffalo of water ?"" Why don't I have a buffalo of water " And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just stop being so silly! Raven: This has been Silly Songs With Beastboy. Tune in next time to hear Beastboy sing..... Beastboy: Everybody's got a baby kangaroo, yours is pink but mine is blue. hers was small but... Starfire knocks Beastboy down. Starfire: AHHHHHHH.....  
  
Well anyway that's the first chapter I need at least three review to continue this story if not I'll continue it anyway :) so bye 


	4. The hairbrush Song

Thanks to all I got nine reviews and I feel so loved and I'm gonna do the classy song but I havn't seen it I only have the CD and a few tapes( but anyway... It's me again and this is gonna be different from last time 'cause Beastboy has hair so Cyborg will have to play Larry. so here goes. Oh yeah Jinx will be the narrator 'cause raven has a part in the song.  
SILLY SONGS WITH BEASTBOY (Cyborg in this chapter)  
Jinx: why do I have to have this part?  
Kiwi: 'cause Raven already has a part! Anyway you asked for a part. Just keep to the script!!!  
Jinx: Fine! Our curtain opens as Cyborg having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Cyborg cries out...  
Cyborg: Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where, oh, where oh, where oh, where oh, where oh, where oh, where oh, where oh, where .... is my hairbrush?  
Jinx: Having heard his cry, starfire inters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Cyborg in a towel, Star regains her composure and reports...  
Star: I think saw a hairbrush back there!  
Cyborg: Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there oh, where, back there oh where back there back there back there.... is my hairbrush  
Jinx: Having heard his joyest proclamation, Raven enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Cyborg in a towel, Raven regains her composure and comments...  
Raven: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!  
Jinx: Cyborg is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Cyborg wonders....  
Cyborg: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, nowhere, no hair, no hair, no hair, nowhere, back there, no hair.... For my hairbrush.  
Jinx: having heard his wondering Beastboy enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Cyborg in a towel, Beastboy regains his composure to confess....  
Beastboy: Cyborg, that old hairbrush of yours.... Well you never use it you don't really need it. Well I'm really sorry... I didn't know. But I gave it to Robin- 'cause he's got hair!  
Jinx: Do I really have to say this it's sooo cheesy  
Cyborg: just read so I can get out of the towel!!  
Jinx: Right...Feeling a deep sense of loss, Cyborg stumbles back and laments...  
Cyborg: Not fair! Oh, my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, nowhere, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little hair brush!  
Jinx: sigh Having heard his lament, Robins enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Cyborg and Robin are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of ...each other. But recognizing Cyborgs generosity Robin is thankful....  
Robin: Dude thanks for the hairbrush  
Jinx: Yes, good has been done here. suddenly sneezes 'cheesy' Robin exits the scene. Cyborg smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush calls out.....  
Cyborg: take care of my hairbrush. Take care take care don't dare not care. Take care. Nice hair. No fair. Take care, take care.... Of my hairbrush.  
Jinx: Finally THE END!!!!! dude what do you thinks please REVEIW!!! please oh yes you can write about how much you hate it 'cause I accept burners:) and thanks again to those who reviewed 


	5. The Dance Of The Cucumber

Hey it's ME ... again well today I was bored so the next chapter is out! I think it might be a day or two before you read it though so.... here we go oh and I own nothing Big Idea owns VT and ....I can't remember who owns TT shows which I watch more :) Anyway I finally got to see the ultimate silly songs with Larry VHS then silly songs top ten dude that was awesome! And for those who are wondering I will be writing all the songs my way with the teen titans cast hehehe oh and I computers despise me!!

SILLY SONGS WITH BEASTBOY!

(Music starts in the back ground)

Raven: Beastboy will be preforming the traditional Argentinian ballad the dance of the beastboy in it's original Spanish Robin the teen titan will translate.

(the lights turn on and you see Beastboy and Robin. Beastboy is wearing a three sizes too big sombrero on his head. Raven walks away from the mike and picks up her Edger Allen Poe book)

Beastboy: miren al pepino (squinting a t his script)

Robin: watch the Beastboy.

(Raven looks up from her book her face confused then shakes her head and continues reading)

Beastboy: vean como se mueve ( can barley hear his voice from behind the paper) Robin: See how he moves

Beastboy: como un leon (changes into a lion then back to him self smiling)

Robin: like a lion

Beastboy: tras un raton (changes into a mouse Starfire claps in background Raven rolled her eyes)

Robin: chasing a mouse

Beastboy: miren al pepino

Robin: watch the Beastboy-

(Raven stands up abruptly and walks over to center stage)

Raven: Okay the first time I thought maybe it was a mistake but this is time two! This is an insult to the Spanish language first of all pepino does not mea-

(Kiwi dives knocking raven off her feet then whispers in her ear)

Kiwi: listen what they don't know won't hurt them and I don't know the words for Beastboy and Robin in Spanish so (gets up her hands on Raven's shoulders starts to walk her to the closet off stage) in the closet you go (stuffs her in)

Kiwi: okay let's just start from where we left off ignore Raven she's just...uh ...um gone to..

Starfire: practice her words of saying for the next movie of recording?

Kiwi: yeah let's go with that one! And now pick up from where we left off and GO!

Beastboy: dude are you sure?!

Kiwi: YES!!

Beastboy: sheesh what's her problem?

Beastboy: Que suaves movimentos

Robin: oh, how smooth his motion

Beastboy: Es como mantequilla

Robin: like butter

Beastboy: en un chango pelon.

Robin: on a....(glaces over Beastboy's shoulder to the script)...bald monkey?! ...aren't you gonna turn into that one too?

Beastboy: uh, no I'll leave that one alone no one wants to see that!

Beastboy: Miren al pepino

Robin: Watch the beastboy

Beastboy: los vegetales

Robin: all the teen titans

Beastboy: envidain a su amigo

Robin: envy their friend

Beastboy: como el quieren bailar

Robin: wishing to dance as he

Beastboy: pepino bilarin, pepino bilarin, pepino bilarin

Robin: dancing Beastboy, dancing Beastboy, dancing Beastboy

Beastboy: baila baila ya

Robin: man this is tiring

Kiwi: Just read!!

Robin: dance, dance yeah!

Beastboy: miren el tomate

Robin: look at the leader

Beastboy: no es triste?

Robin: Isn't it sad?

Beastboy: El no puede bailar

Robin: he can't dance.... wait yeah I can!

Kiwi: arhhh what is up with you guys can't you stick to the script?!

Cyborg: no, told yah I should have been Larry..

Beastboy: what no way you're just jealou- (doesn't get to finish because cyborg tackles him to the ground muttering incoherently kiwi tries to break it up but fails miserably and comes back with a black eye mean while Robin and Star watch from a distance)

Starfire: I bet you seven glurblooks that Beastboy will triumph over Cyborg

Robin: no way... what's a glurblook?( Continue on)

(Kiwi finally manages to separate the two mor- er I mean that they stopped fighting he he he)

Kiwi: Rae just finish the show.....( Here cricket chipping and then some one knocking on the door Star rushes to get it opens to reveal dun dun dun Jinx) yes uh cough will you finish this scene for me...

Jinx: uh why?

Kiwi: 'cause I locked raven up...I mean that Raven's busy right now so...

(Titans look at her and Jinx smiles Basiliskly)

Jinx: you should join the HIVE.... but we'll talk about that later where's what you want me to say....

Jinx: this has been silly songs with Beastboy tune in next time to hear Kiwi sing...

Kiwi: The teen titans are really angry I hope they don't catch me it's so had to run with these stupid rope tied around my feet... and hands( see kiwi hopping around the set the remaining four teen titans right behind her Kiwi hopped near the closet just in time for Raven to burst out tripping in fear kiwi slides to the floor at Raven's feet the other titans catching up making menacing knuckle popping noises)HELP!!!!!!

The end

Ok that's number three and ow people namely me were hurt in the making as soon as I'm out of my body cast I'll type the next song it might take a while...oh and thanks to all those who review it really encourages me a lot I think. oh and I ade up a new word basiliskly yeah know what a basilisk is (evil creature) well to do something basiliskly is to do something evily... yeah that's a good enough explaination... anyway TTFN ta ta for now!


End file.
